phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruminal pH
1: Cruywagen CW, Taylor S, Beya MM, Calitz T. The effect of buffering dairy cow diets with limestone, calcareous marine algae, or sodium bicarbonate on ruminal pH profiles, production responses, and rumen fermentation. J Dairy Sci. 2015 Aug;98(8):5506-14. doi: 10.3168/jds.2014-8875. Epub 2015 May 28. PubMed PMID: 26026755. 2: Hünerberg M, McGinn SM, Beauchemin KA, Entz T, Okine EK, Harstad OM, McAllister TA. Impact of ruminal pH on enteric methane emissions. J Anim Sci. 2015 Apr;93(4):1760-6. doi: 10.2527/jas.2014-8469. PubMed PMID: 26020197. 3: Sarhan MA, Beauchemin KA. Ruminal pH predictions for beef cattle: Comparative evaluation of current models. J Anim Sci. 2015 Apr;93(4):1741-59. doi: 10.2527/jas.2014-8428. PubMed PMID: 26020196. 4: Coombe JE, Pyman MF, Mansell PD, Auldist MJ, Anderson GA, Wales WJ, Conley MJ, Manos S, Hannah M, Fisher AD. The effects on ruminal pH and serum haptoglobin after feeding a grain-based supplement to grazing dairy cows as a partial mixed ration or during milking. Vet J. 2015 Apr;204(1):105-9. doi: 10.1016/j.tvjl.2015.02.005. Epub 2015 Feb 11. PubMed PMID: 25744799. 5: Mohammed R, Hünerberg M, McAllister TA, Beauchemin KA. Characterization of ruminal temperature and its relationship with ruminal pH in beef heifers fed growing and finishing diets. J Anim Sci. 2014 Oct;92(10):4650-60. doi: 10.2527/jas.2014-7859. Epub 2014 Aug 1. PubMed PMID: 25085389. 6: Moya D, Holtshausen L, Marti S, Gibb DG, McAllister TA, Beauchemin KA, Schwartzkopf-Genswein K. Feeding behavior and ruminal pH of corn silage, barley grain, and corn dried distillers' grain offered in a total mixed ration or in a free-choice diet to beef cattle. J Anim Sci. 2014 Aug;92(8):3526-36. doi: 10.2527/jas.2013-7224. Epub 2014 Jul 8. PubMed PMID: 25006072. 7: Reis LF, Minervino AH, Araújo CA, Sousa RS, Oliveira FL, Rodrigues FA, Meira-Júnior EB, Barrêto-Júnior RA, Mori CS, Ortolani EL. Comparison of rumen fluid pH by continuous telemetry system and bench pH meter in sheep with different ranges of ruminal pH. ScientificWorldJournal. 2014;2014:195782. doi: 10.1155/2014/195782. Epub 2014 May 21. PubMed PMID: 24967422; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4055105. 8: Chaidate I, Somchai C, Jos N, Henk H. A cow-level association of ruminal pH on body condition score, serum beta-hydroxybutyrate and postpartum disorders in Thai dairy cattle. Anim Sci J. 2014 Sep;85(9):861-7. doi: 10.1111/asj.12217. Epub 2014 Jun 24. PubMed PMID: 24961478. 9: Qadis AQ, Goya S, Ikuta K, Yatsu M, Kimura A, Nakanishi S, Sato S. Effects of a bacteria-based probiotic on ruminal pH, volatile fatty acids and bacterial flora of Holstein calves. J Vet Med Sci. 2014 Jun;76(6):877-85. Epub 2014 Mar 7. PubMed PMID: 24614603; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4108772. 10: Long M, Feng WJ, Li P, Zhang Y, He RX, Yu LH, He JB, Jing WY, Li YM, Wang Z, Liu GW. Effects of the acid-tolerant engineered bacterial strain Megasphaera elsdenii H6F32 on ruminal pH and the lactic acid concentration of simulated rumen acidosis in vitro. Res Vet Sci. 2014 Feb;96(1):28-9. doi: 10.1016/j.rvsc.2013.11.013. Epub 2013 Dec 2. PubMed PMID: 24360648. 11: Lohölter M, Meyer U, Rauls C, Rehage J, Dänicke S. Effects of niacin supplementation and dietary concentrate proportion on body temperature, ruminal pH and milk performance of primiparous dairy cows. Arch Anim Nutr. 2013 Jun;67(3):202-18. doi: 10.1080/1745039X.2013.793048. PubMed PMID: 23742643. 12: Inchaisri C, Chanpongsang S, Noordhuizen J, Hogeveen H. The association of ruminal pH and some metabolic parameters with conception rate at first artificial insemination in Thai dairy cows. Trop Anim Health Prod. 2013 Jun;45(5):1183-90. doi: 10.1007/s11250-012-0344-5. Epub 2012 Dec 28. PubMed PMID: 23271417. 13: Sullivan ML, Grigsby KN, Bradford BJ. Effects of wet corn gluten feed on ruminal pH and productivity of lactating dairy cattle fed diets with sufficient physically effective fiber. J Dairy Sci. 2012 Sep;95(9):5213-20. doi: 10.3168/jds.2012-5320. PubMed PMID: 22916927. 14: Colman E, Tas BM, Waegeman W, De Baets B, Fievez V. The logistic curve as a tool to describe the daily ruminal pH pattern and its link with milk fatty acids. J Dairy Sci. 2012 Oct;95(10):5845-65. doi: 10.3168/jds.2011-5130. Epub 2012 Aug 9. Erratum in: J Dairy Sci. 2013 Feb;96(2):1323. PubMed PMID: 22884340. 15: Geishauser T, Linhart N, Neidl A, Reimann A. Factors associated with ruminal pH at herd level. J Dairy Sci. 2012 Aug;95(8):4556-67. doi: 10.3168/jds.2012-5380. PubMed PMID: 22818470. 16: Golder HM, Celi P, Rabiee AR, Heuer C, Bramley E, Miller DW, King R, Lean IJ. Effects of grain, fructose, and histidine on ruminal pH and fermentation products during an induced subacute acidosis protocol. J Dairy Sci. 2012 Apr;95(4):1971-82. doi: 10.3168/jds.2011-4671. PubMed PMID: 22459843. 17: Sato S, Mizuguchi H, Ito K, Ikuta K, Kimura A, Okada K. Technical note: development and testing of a radio transmission pH measurement system for continuous monitoring of ruminal pH in cows. Prev Vet Med. 2012 Mar 1;103(4):274-9. doi: 10.1016/j.prevetmed.2011.09.004. Epub 2011 Sep 17. PubMed PMID: 21930319. 18: Martel CA, Titgemeyer EC, Mamedova LK, Bradford BJ. Dietary molasses increases ruminal pH and enhances ruminal biohydrogenation during milk fat depression. J Dairy Sci. 2011 Aug;94(8):3995-4004. doi: 10.3168/jds.2011-4178. PubMed PMID: 21787935. 19: Hook SE, Steele MA, Northwood KS, Wright AD, McBride BW. Impact of high-concentrate feeding and low ruminal pH on methanogens and protozoa in the rumen of dairy cows. Microb Ecol. 2011 Jul;62(1):94-105. doi: 10.1007/s00248-011-9881-0. Epub 2011 May 31. PubMed PMID: 21625972. 20: Jasmin BH, Boston RC, Modesto RB, Schaer TP. Perioperative ruminal pH changes in domestic sheep (Ovis aries) housed in a biomedical research setting. J Am Assoc Lab Anim Sci. 2011 Jan;50(1):27-32. PubMed PMID: 21333159; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3035399. 21: Schneider K, Gasteiner J, Guggenberger T, Urdl M, Steiner S, Neidl A, Linhart N, Baumgartner W. measurements on ruminal pH-value in cattle. Berl Munch Tierarztl Wochenschr. 2010 Sep-Oct;123(9-10):406-12. German. PubMed PMID: 21043148. 22: Aschenbach JR, Penner GB, Stumpff F, Gäbel G. Ruminant Nutrition Symposium: Role of fermentation acid absorption in the regulation of ruminal pH. J Anim Sci. 2011 Apr;89(4):1092-107. doi: 10.2527/jas.2010-3301. Epub 2010 Oct 15. Review. PubMed PMID: 20952531. 23: Karatzia MA, Pourliotis K, Katsoulos PD, Karatzias H. Effects of in-feed inclusion of clinoptilolite on blood serum concentrations of aluminium and inorganic phosphorus and on ruminal pH and volatile fatty acid concentrations in dairy cows. Biol Trace Elem Res. 2011 Aug;142(2):159-66. doi: 10.1007/s12011-010-8765-3. Epub 2010 Jul 24. PubMed PMID: 20658208. 24: Palladino RA, Wawrzkiewicz M, Danelón JL, Gaggiotti M, Jaurena G. In vitro digestion of fresh alfalfa under different conditions of ruminal pH. J Sci Food Agric. 2010 Mar 15;90(4):574-9. doi: 10.1002/jsfa.3847. PubMed PMID: 20355083. 25: AlZahal O, Steele MA, Valdes EV, McBride BW. Technical note: the use of a telemetric system to continuously monitor ruminal temperature and to predict ruminal pH in cattle. J Dairy Sci. 2009 Nov;92(11):5697-701. doi: 10.3168/jds.2009-2220. PubMed PMID: 19841229. 26: Hindrichsen IK, Kreuzer M. High methanogenic potential of sucrose compared with starch at high ruminal pH. J Anim Physiol Anim Nutr (Berl). 2009 Feb;93(1):61-5. doi: 10.1111/j.1439-0396.2007.00779.x. PubMed PMID: 19386009. 27: Penner GB, Aschenbach JR, Gäbel G, Oba M. Technical note: Evaluation of a continuous ruminal pH measurement system for use in noncannulated small ruminants. J Anim Sci. 2009 Jul;87(7):2363-6. doi: 10.2527/jas.2008-1665. Epub 2009 Mar 27. PubMed PMID: 19329478. 28: Yang WZ, Beauchemin KA. Increasing physically effective fiber content of dairy cow diets through forage proportion versus forage chop length: chewing and ruminal pH. J Dairy Sci. 2009 Apr;92(4):1603-15. doi: 10.3168/jds.2008-1379. PubMed PMID: 19307642. 29: Krause KM, Dhuyvetter DV, Oetzel GR. Effect of a low-moisture buffer block on ruminal pH in lactating dairy cattle induced with subacute ruminal acidosis. J Dairy Sci. 2009 Jan;92(1):352-64. doi: 10.3168/jds.2007-0959. PubMed PMID: 19109292. 30: Desnoyers M, Duvaux-Ponter C, Rigalma K, Roussel S, Martin O, Giger-Reverdin S. Effect of concentrate percentage on ruminal pH and time-budget in dairy goats. Animal. 2008 Dec;2(12):1802-8. doi: 10.1017/S1751731108003157. PubMed PMID: 22444087. 31: Dragomir C, Sauvant D, Peyraud JL, Giger-Reverdin S, Michalet-Doreau B. Meta-analysis of 0 to 8 h post-prandial evolution of ruminal pH. Animal. 2008 Oct;2(10):1437-48. doi: 10.1017/S1751731108002656. PubMed PMID: 22443901. 32: Dohme F, DeVries TJ, Beauchemin KA. Repeated ruminal acidosis challenges in lactating dairy cows at high and low risk for developing acidosis: ruminal pH. J Dairy Sci. 2008 Sep;91(9):3554-67. doi: 10.3168/jds.2008-1264. PubMed PMID: 18765614. 33: Marden JP, Julien C, Monteils V, Auclair E, Moncoulon R, Bayourthe C. How does live yeast differ from sodium bicarbonate to stabilize ruminal pH in high-yielding dairy cows? J Dairy Sci. 2008 Sep;91(9):3528-35. doi: 10.3168/jds.2007-0889. PubMed PMID: 18765611. 34: Zebeli Q, Dijkstra J, Tafaj M, Steingass H, Ametaj BN, Drochner W. Modeling the adequacy of dietary fiber in dairy cows based on the responses of ruminal pH and milk fat production to composition of the diet. J Dairy Sci. 2008 May;91(5):2046-66. doi: 10.3168/jds.2007-0572. PubMed PMID: 18420634. 35: AlZahal O, Kebreab E, France J, McBride BW. A mathematical approach to predicting biological values from ruminal pH measurements. J Dairy Sci. 2007 Aug;90(8):3777-85. PubMed PMID: 17638989. 36: Yang WZ, Beauchemin KA. Altering physically effective fiber intake through forage proportion and particle length: chewing and ruminal pH. J Dairy Sci. 2007 Jun;90(6):2826-38. PubMed PMID: 17517723. 37: AlZahal O, Rustomo B, Odongo NE, Duffield TF, McBride BW. Technical note: A system for continuous recording of ruminal pH in cattle. J Anim Sci. 2007 Jan;85(1):213-7. PubMed PMID: 17179558. 38: Rustomo B, AlZahal O, Odongo NE, Duffield TF, McBride BW. Effects of rumen acid load from feed and forage particle size on ruminal pH and dry matter intake in the lactating dairy cow. J Dairy Sci. 2006 Dec;89(12):4758-68. PubMed PMID: 17106107. 39: DiLorenzo N, Diez-Gonzalez F, DiCostanzo A. Effects of feeding polyclonal antibody preparations on ruminal bacterial populations and ruminal pH of steers fed high-grain diets. J Anim Sci. 2006 Aug;84(8):2178-85. PubMed PMID: 16864880. 40: Penner GB, Beauchemin KA, Mutsvangwa T. An evaluation of the accuracy and precision of a stand-alone submersible continuous ruminal pH measurement system. J Dairy Sci. 2006 Jun;89(6):2132-40. PubMed PMID: 16702280. 41: Yang WZ, Beauchemin KA. Effects of physically effective fiber on chewing activity and ruminal pH of dairy cows fed diets based on barley silage. J Dairy Sci. 2006 Jan;89(1):217-28. PubMed PMID: 16357285. 42: Imamidoost R, Cant JP. Non-steady-state modeling of effects of timing and level of concentrate supplementation on ruminal pH and forage intake in high-producing, grazing ewes. J Anim Sci. 2005 May;83(5):1102-15. PubMed PMID: 15827256. 43: Graf CM, Kreuzer M, Dohme F. Effects of supplemental hay and corn silage versus full-time grazing on ruminal pH and chewing activity of dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 2005 Feb;88(2):711-25. PubMed PMID: 15653538. 44: Bargo F, Muller LD. Grazing behavior affects daily ruminal pH and NH3 oscillations of dairy cows on pasture. J Dairy Sci. 2005 Jan;88(1):303-9. PubMed PMID: 15591393. 45: Marden JP, Bayourthe C, Enjalbert F, Moncoulon R. A new device for measuring kinetics of ruminal pH and redox potential in dairy cattle. J Dairy Sci. 2005 Jan;88(1):277-81. PubMed PMID: 15591390. 46: Wales WJ, Kolver ES, Thorne PL, Egan AR. Diurnal variation in ruminal pH on the digestibility of highly digestible perennial ryegrass during continuous culture fermentation. J Dairy Sci. 2004 Jun;87(6):1864-71. PubMed PMID: 15453503. 47: Krause KM, Combs DK. Effects of forage particle size, forage source, and grain fermentability on performance and ruminal pH in midlactation cows. J Dairy Sci. 2003 Apr;86(4):1382-97. PubMed PMID: 12741563. 48: Krause KM, Combs DK, Beauchemin KA. Effects of increasing levels of refined cornstarch in the diet of lactating dairy cows on performance and ruminal pH. J Dairy Sci. 2003 Apr;86(4):1341-53. PubMed PMID: 12741560. 49: Bowman GR, Beauchemin KA, Shelford JA. Fibrolytic enzymes and parity effects on feeding behavior, salivation, and ruminal pH of lactating dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 2003 Feb;86(2):565-75. PubMed PMID: 12647963. 50: Krause KM, Combs DK, Beauchemin KA. Effects of forage particle size and grain fermentability in midlactation cows. II. Ruminal pH and chewing activity. J Dairy Sci. 2002 Aug;85(8):1947-57. PubMed PMID: 12214987. 51: Kolver ES, de Veth MJ. Prediction of ruminal pH from pasture-based diets. J Dairy Sci. 2002 May;85(5):1255-66. PubMed PMID: 12086063. 52: Maekawa M, Beauchemin KA, Christensen DA. Chewing activity, saliva production, and ruminal pH of primiparous and multiparous lactating dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 2002 May;85(5):1176-82. PubMed PMID: 12086053. 53: Maekawa M, Beauchemin KA, Christensen DA. Effect of concentrate level and feeding management on chewing activities, saliva production, and ruminal pH of lactating dairy cows. J Dairy Sci. 2002 May;85(5):1165-75. PubMed PMID: 12086052. 54: Montaño MF, Chai W, Zinn-Ware TE, Zinn RA. Influence of malic acid supplementation on ruminal pH, lactic acid utilization, and digestive function in steers fed high-concentrate finishing diets. J Anim Sci. 1999 Mar;77(3):780-4. PubMed PMID: 10229377. 55: Pitt RE, Pell AN. Modeling ruminal pH fluctuations: interactions between meal frequency and digestion rate. J Dairy Sci. 1997 Oct;80(10):2429-41. PubMed PMID: 9361215. 56: Hibbard B, Moseley WM, Robinson JA, Boucher JF. The effect of daily slaframine injection of salivary score, feed intake, ruminal pH, and circulating concentrations of somatotropin and insulin-like growth factor I. J Anim Sci. 1995 Feb;73(2):526-33. PubMed PMID: 7601787. 57: Kovacik AM, Loerch SC, Dehority BA. Effect of supplemental sodium bicarbonate on nutrient digestibilities and ruminal pH measured continuously. J Anim Sci. 1986 Jan;62(1):226-34. PubMed PMID: 3007419. 58: MacLeod NA. Continuous automated recording of ruminal pH in sheep nourished entirely by intragastric infusions. Res Vet Sci. 1983 Jan;34(1):122-4. PubMed PMID: 6403974. 59: Eiler H, Lyke WA, Johnson R. Internal vomiting in the ruminant: effect of apomorphine on ruminal pH in sheep. Am J Vet Res. 1981 Feb;42(2):202-4. PubMed PMID: 7258768. 60: Beede DK, Farlin SD. Effects of capreomycin disulfate and oxyamycin on ruminal pH, lactate and volatile fatty acid concentrations in sheep experiencing induced acidosis. J Anim Sci. 1977 Aug;45(2):393-401. PubMed PMID: 71291. 61: Esdale WJ, Satter LD. Manipulation of ruminal fermentation. IV. Effect of altering ruminal pH on volatile fatty acid production. J Dairy Sci. 1972 Jul;55(7):964-70. PubMed PMID: 5037009. 62: Rumsey TS, Putnam PA, Bond J, Oltjen RR. Influence of level and type of diet on ruminal pH and VFA, respiratory rate and EKG patterns of steers. J Anim Sci. 1970 Sep;31(3):608-16. PubMed PMID: 5520349.